


Moments of Peace (The Dawn Remix)

by navaan



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, POV Outsider, Pet Owner Nick Fury, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Protective Nick Fury, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Goose sure makes Fury's life more interesting - but looks like Danvers can use the furry company out in space missing the warm smiles of her family.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Nick Fury, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Remix Revival 2020





	Moments of Peace (The Dawn Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Be There At Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269838) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic). 



> Written as an Outsider POV/Missing Scene Remix for geckoholics wonderful [To Be There At Dawn ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269838). It's such a lovely, lovely Carol/Maria story! Go and read it! <3

Fury surveyed the chaos from the door. His office was in shambles - and he felt that had become a state of being throughout the last few months. 

Shards of glass are covering everything.

"The windows again," he mutters.

"Looks like someone broke in," one of the new agents said. 

On the other side of the room, Coulson is leaning over a strange yellow-purple stain that was as long as a standard SHIELD issue desk or certain alien megafauna. He had his suspicions.

Coulson finally pulled a small octagonal device from the colored dust using supersized tweezers and deposed the thing in a bag. 

"One of Stark's retired designs," Fury said. "It's like Howard is trying to send us a message. Or someone is using our own tech against us. Not sure what would worry me more."

"Use our tech? To break into your office, sir?" 

There were things in this office that were strictly off the record. Not because Fury didn't trust SHIELD or his own people — he did — but because he had made certain promises to keep Kree and Skrull technology out of the agency's hands and records for now. It wouldn't do to have the wrong people use technology so far beyond them and accidentally fry planet Earth in the process. 

"Anything got taken?"

Fury looked over the mess before looking back at the young agent. "I'll let you and the Director know as soon as I have taken stock."

He finally stepped into the room.

"Should we have found any sign of the intruders?" Rodriguez asked Coulson. He was a burly man who'd gone through Navy Seal training before SHIELD had recruited him. His stature made him look like the brawn when in fact he had two PHDs.

"As fast as we arrived," Fury said out loud and made his way across the shards of glass and to his desk. There was no point in denying the facts. It would only make Rodriguez more suspicious. 

Goose took that exact moment to meow and prance out from under the table to hop onto his favorite chair.

Relief flooded him.

"Hello there, boy," Nick said and petted the "cat's" head. 

The cat purred and pushed its head against his fingers, insisting on more affection.

Rodriguez stared. "Too bad the cat can't talk, huh?" he finally asked. "He must have seen everything."

Fury laughed, too used to the daily need for subterfuge to let it sound strained. His little Flurkin friend was purring happily and wanted to be picked up — and Nick knew when he was dealing with a happy Goose who had just had a good meal. 

There would be no sign of these intruders.

That mystery had just been solved.

"If that's all, sir?" Coulson looked back at him with a half-amused expression that was trying hard for neutral.

"Yes, yes, that's all for now. I'll write the report as I figure out if everything's still there. All the really important stuff was locked away. But who knows..."

Goos meowed again and he finally gave in and picked him up.

He sat him down on the desk as soon as the other's were gone. 

"Would be good if you could talk, Goose. Would have been nice to know who got in here."

His alien pet made a belching sound — and that was answer enough. 

*** 

Nick called the Rambeau household after he'd picked up Goose and brought him to his apartment. Goose was the perfect watchdog to have at the place where he did his secret work, but the risk of someone wondering how the cat made it out of all these tight scrapes was too high. Sooner or later the wrong person would try to break into his office and see the cat for what it really was.

Nick couldn't have that.

"Nick Fury," Maria said at the other end of the line. "You need an ace pilot?"

"SHIELD could always use one."

"Not why you're calling," Maria pointed out and chuckled. 

"No," he admitted. "Any messages from the stars?" 

Maria laughed. "Monica is sitting in her room every night with a telescope hoping to catch a glimpse but no luck so far."

That wasn't surprising. 

For all they knew Danvers was out there fighting in the ultimate edition of Star Wars that they would never hear about.

***

Still, for some reason he wasn't surprised either when space girl herself simply turned up at his apartment one day, wearing a grungy t-shirt, jeans, and a baseball cap that was drawn deep into her eyes obscuring her face.

"Hey," she said cheerily. "Was in the neighborhood."

"Obviously," Nick said and opened the door wider. "Is anything world-shattering coming our way?"

"Apart from me, you mean?" she asked and leaned down to cuddle Goose. "Not that I know of. I... What happened to your eye?"

"Terrible accident with an alien weapon," he shot back and looked at Goose.

Carol blanched then laughed. "And he still treated you well, kitty-cat? That's one good friend right there."

"You're here for the cat?"

"Flurkin, but yeah," Carol admitted and stood up. "Never was a cat person, to be honest, but my family is here. Gets kind of lonely in space. I could use the company."

The Flurkin had lived with him for so long that his first reflex was to say: "You can't take my cat, Danvers." But it wasn't a cat, really, and yet it needed as much attention as any pet — and with his promotion, he wasn't sure he'd always be able to give it the time. And you couldn't exactly ask your neighbor to take care of your cat when the said cat was known to eat people, things, and ... whatever else it thought interesting or threatening. 

"Goose'll have your back," he said. "He's been a good kitty."

"Making no trouble?"

Goose meowed and rubbed against Fury's legs as if he wanted to say: "Tell her. I was soooo good."

"Not staying out of trouble at all. But he did help. Good kitty." He leaned down to scratch Goose behind the ear.

Goose purred prompting Carol to laugh.

She stayed for take-away and soda, talked in the barest details about Kree Empires and where their Skrull friends had ended up.

After she left with Goose, the apartment felt emptier — but his office remained clean and unbroken for a long time.

***

"She visited to pick up the cat?" Monica sounded disappointed. "She didn't even say, hi."

"I'm sure she'll come to visit us soon," her mother told her and then smiled at Fury. She was hiding behind that brave face but he wasn't going to call her on it. He'd fought enough battles to recognize the face of a woman waiting for the love of her life to return.

Last time Danvers hadn't returned because she hadn't _remembered_ there was a place to return to. This time she had no excuses. And she'd taken his damn cat because she couldn't take the whole family.

Maybe one day she'd reconsider, he thought, and take the family when it was safe. After the war was over.

"I'm sure she will," he grumbled. "The space soldier was lonely enough to want the cat back after all."

***

Monica picked up the phone when he checked in for his monthly call.

"She brought Goose! You should come visit, too! I'm sure Goose missed you."

"Don't want to intrude," he said curtly. "Can I speak to her?"

"Ugh," Monica said. "They're in the bedroom... I can..."

"No need," he said quickly. "Tell them I'll come visit Goose tomorrow."

When the reunion had been celebrated — and consummated, he thought drily.

***

"Not leaving right away?" He sat on the porch with Carol in a comfy chair beside him. Her knees were drawn up and she looked like she was having a nice vacation. She hadn't changed at all from the last time he'd seen her. Nick had new scars, an eyepatch, but Carol had gone through hell and back a couple of times over — and as he learned quite literally shattered a planet to save countless lives — and you wouldn't be able to tell from looking at her. 

Goose settled into his lap.

"This is home," she told him. "No adventure, no other place in the whole universe, could ever compare to this."

"I'll take your word for it."

He patted Goose and watched Monica run across the lawn to settle in beside Carol, watched Maria bring out a tray with iced tea, brushing her fingers through Carol's hair.

Carol met his eyes across the table. They both knew peace could rarely last for people like them — but you cherished it all the more for it when you were lucky enough to find it in the moment. 

"The only thing I miss out there," Carol continued and she grabbed Maria's hand. The women shared a loving smile. 

"No whining," he said. "You got custody of the cat." 

He scratched Goose behind the ear and let Carol laugh at him.

"You can come visit him up there next time," Carol said vaguely. 

He wouldn't say no to that. "Job's here."

"I'm sure we can work out a shared custody arrangement." Carol grinned at him, that same overly confident, slightly impish smile he's seen her smile when they'd met.

"Make sure to spend time with them," he said softly and gestured towards Maria and Monica who were on the lawn by now, laughing together. "Bring the cat. I'll be fine with that arrangement."

Carol leaned back in her chair. "Sure." 

She nodded and Goose joined her on her chair purring.

Peace, Nick thought, can't last, but sure's worth the length we go to protecting it.


End file.
